


The T-Shirt

by RedheadedWhat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language, Simon Smut Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedWhat/pseuds/RedheadedWhat
Summary: Nicki finds a gift for her fellow Savior while out on a run.





	The T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Simon fic so let me know how you like it! It's also a bit more explicit than I have written in the past!

“Heads up!” was all the warning Nicki gave Simon before tossing a shirt in his face. 

“What the hell is this for?” he asked, holding up the shirt without bothering to even look at it.

“It’s a gift,” Nicki explained with a shrug. “I saw it on the run and thought of you.” She felt a bit awkward now. It was supposed to be funny and she hadn’t really thought much of grabbing the t-shirt when she’d come upon it in town, she’d seen the picture on it and thought of Simon immediately, but the longer he waited to say anything the more nervous she became. “It’s just a gag gift. You can give it to the commissary if you don’t like it.”  
Simon looked it over, raising an eyebrow before tucking it under his arm. “No, I want it.”

“Great!” Nicki smiled, wanting to get out of this situation as quickly as possible. “Well, I got a date with the sun. I’ll see you later!” And with that she was off.

There were many perks to being a Savior, first dibs on non-essential (and even certain essential) items while scavenging was one of them and Nicki was about to go enjoy another. She had the rest of the day off and she planned to spend it sunbathing on the roof with some of Negan’s wives. Unlike some of the others at the Sanctuary Nicki didn’t look down on them for the way they contributed and had gone out of her way to try and make friends. She’d seen a sexually frustrated Negan and he was a huge pain in the ass. In her eyes, those girls were doing the entire community a service by keeping Negan as chill as possible. It also didn’t hurt that they were happy to share some of their perks with her. Such as sunbathing on the roof of their living quarters where it was far more private and as far away from the moat of the dead as one could get. 

Upon returning to her room Nicki quickly changed into a bathing suit and slathered on some suntan lotion. She knew that too much sun could be bad for her, but her grandparents were from Aruba and she loved how bronzed her already tan skin became in the summer. Besides, she was way more likely to become zombie food before she had to worry about skin cancer. She was distracted from looking for a large t-shirt to wear as a cover-up by a knock at the door.

“Come in!” she called, figuring one of the other female Saviors had come to borrow some suntan lotion or flip flops and not bothering to look up from her search. 

“Well, isn’t this a pretty picture?” drawled a deeply satisfied male voice. 

Nicki looked up to see Simon closing the door behind him, the t-shirt she’d given him still in his hand hanging largely forgotten as his eyes roamed her body.

“I’m glad I caught you,” he said with a smile, making his way further into the room and into her personal space. “I wanted to ask if this,” he motioned to the t-shirt in his hand, “was a gift or an invitation?”

Nicki found herself unable to answer, her mouth dry and her mind completely blank. She just watched as he got closer and closer to her.

“Because unless you say otherwise I’m taking it as an invitation.” Simon growled, backing her up against the bed, his body touching hers. “Are you saying otherwise?” 

Nicki shook her head and that was all the permission that Simon needed to press his lips against hers. The kiss was surprisingly gentle at first, but as his hands started to explore her mostly bare skin it soon grew more passionate. Strong, calloused hands pulled the cups of her bikini top to the side and began caressing her breasts while Simon’s tongue did sinful things to her own.

“You sure you want this?” he teased, pulling away from her mouth and beginning to kiss down her neck. “You know what I’m going to do, I just need to hear you say it.”

“Yes,” she gasped out as his tongue found its way to her nipple, his mustache tickling her and causing pleasant shivers. “I want it.” 

Simon grinned and pushed her back onto the bed before sinking to his knees. He ran his fingers up her thighs and over to the sides of her bikini bottoms, pulling the material down her legs to bare her to him.  
“Fuck,” he growled as he looked her over, rubbing his palm against the hard cock in his pants. “You are goddamn amazing.”

He let his eyes linger over her mussed hair, her kiss-swollen lips, her breasts, and finally her slit. Nicki was almost becoming uncomfortable with his scrutiny when she finally felt his tongue give her long, hard lick. She gasped and her eyes fell shut as he went to work, licking and sucking at her swollen clt while sinking a finger into her entrance. When she opened her eyes she saw his gaze locked on her, staring her down as he played her body like an instrument. Simon grabbed her around the thighs and pulled her even closer, rubbing his face against her pussy like a starving man getting his first meal in weeks. And if she thought his mustache had tickled on her breasts, the feeling of it down below was practically magical.

“Fuck, Simon!” She groaned, reaching down and grasping his hair, needing something to hold on to as the feelings got more intense.

He could tell she was getting close and slipped another finger inside her, curling both to reach a spot she never even knew existed. This coupled with the slight vibrations he was making on her clit with his lips and tongue had her thighs clenching around his head as she came, riding and grinding against his face wantonly with her climax. 

Simon rubbed her shaking thighs as she came down, giving her clit one last kiss before he pulled away, and grinned up at her. She was flushed and panting and absolutely fucking beautiful. 

“Holy shit!” she finally gasped out.

“Happy to be of service.” Simon winked, taking the opportunity to look his fill at her naked body. “Now, I believe you had a date?”

“I what?” Nicki asked, her brain still fogged.

“A date with the sun?” he reminded her.

“But what about….” she motioned to the hard-on straining against his jeans and watched him smile and shake his head.

“Don’t worry about that,” he insisted. “I have to be back at work, but you can make it up to me later if you’d like.” He licked his lips and smoothed down his mustache before grabbing the t-shirt she had given him and tossing it on the bed next to her. “Why don’t you wear that up to the roof?” he suggested. “Then I’ll know you’re hoping for more.” Simon gave her a kiss and after one last, lusty glance at her body he exited the room, leaving Nicki still sprawled naked on the bed.

“Fuck.” she sighed, unable to believe that had just happened. She was going to be late, but there was no way she could move yet.

Eventually she got herself pulled together enough to leave her bedroom, hoping none of the girls would ask too many questions about her late arrival. When she passed Simon in the hallway he looked her up and down and grinned. Not only did she still look flushed and satisfied, but she was wearing his t-shirt. A soft grey shirt with a picture of a mustache on it that read: Free Mustache Rides.


End file.
